legrandlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legrand Legacy Wiki
A charming role playing game brimming with story, interesting characters, tactical war, fun mini games, and more. You play as Finn, a young slave who wakes up without any memory of his past, yet soon discovers that he possesses mysterious powers beyond his control. Mugna Feud, the great war between the Kingdoms of Fandor and Altea, puts Legrand in a chaotic state. You play as Finn, a young slave who wakes up without any memory of his past, yet soon discovers that he possesses mysterious powers beyond his control. Embark on an epic adventure in this sprawling fantasy universe and fight alongside the Fatebounds to bring peace back to Legrand and prevent the Second Coming! But be careful who you trust, everyone has a secret to hide. The whole production of Legrand Legacy : Tale of The Fatebounds is inspired by various classic RPGs, such as Legend of Dragoon, Shadow Hearts, Suikoden and Final Fantasy series. This game uses a turn-based combat system which is heavily tied by the Time Hit or we call it, Action Circle Tempo (ACT). There is no random battle, and every encounter you face will always be unique. You can also engage in various system such as tactical battle system, fencing, monster buster, fishing, shopping, targer practice, recruiting the general and many more. Gameplay Battle System The battle system in Legrand Legacy is called ACT, standing for Action Circle Tempo. It requires the player to time the correct button at the right time in order to get a bonus of attack or defense boon. * There are three types of attack types: Slash, Pierce and Impact. * There are seven elements within the game: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light and Dark. * It is also possible that some skills and regular attacks have a chance of interrupting an enemies move. War Tactics Battle System During the game there will be moments when tactical warfare is required. Here you are able to move your pieces strategically and take over the battlefield. * You’ll have generals to select and use during Tactical War. * Every general has his/her own strengths and weaknesses. * Each general will also have a special arcana that can certainly be of great use during Tactical War. Arcana TBA Blacksmith TBA Alchemy TBA Mini games * Fencing - Fast paced rock, scissors, paper on steroids. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Fishing - Button mashing with a little bit of luck coming into play. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Shopping - Memory game. Finn draws the short stick and has gone shopping in the market. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Monster Buster - Beat ‘em up in a gladiatorial scene. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Target Practice - Hand to eye coordination and speed are key to mastering this mini game. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. Training Point TBA Side Quests TBA Synopsis Setting The titular Legrand is home to a plethora of fascinating landscapes and cultures. Mugna Feud, the great war between the Kingdoms of Fandor and Altea, puts Legrand in a chaotic state. You play as Finn, a young slave who wakes up without any memory of his past, yet soon discovers that he possesses mysterious powers beyond his control. Embark on an epic adventure in this sprawling fantasy universe and fight alongside the Fatebounds to bring peace back to Legrand and prevent the Second Coming! But beware, something deeper and darker awaits... Characters Playable Characters * Finn - The main protagonist, Finn loves his family and his country above all else. He can get over zealous protecting his loved ones. * Aria - Aria is the only daughter of King Dulhallan and the late Queen Lenaria of the Fandor kingdom. * Eris - Eris is generally quiet and modest, but once she talks about things she likes such as things she writes on her diary. * Kael - Kael is always full of himself and loves to talk in sarcasm whether it is about the government or about his teammates. * Azzam - Azzam is an Ahriman General who speaks in his noble tongue. As arena’s champion, Azzam not only has excellent ability in fighting, but also marvelous tactical skill. * Scatia - A 100 years old lady who is assigned to wait for the arrival of the Fatebound in the land of the death to later become their tutor. Guest Party Members * Geddo - Eris’ father. He was a damned Norn who survived the war. Instead going to Deann like other survivors, he choose to go to Shapur. Party Member War Battle * Rogar - Former revolutionary. * Bolda - Dumville’s general. * Lantoine - Murias’ general, Scatia’s closest kinsman. * Kalleck - Kael’s foster father, the leader of the Cypher Union. * Jalmanda - Highelm Wharf’s general. * Cainholt - Son of Fandor Palace’s waitress who was dreaming to be one of Fandor’s soldiers. * Nugaria - First woman general of Altean warrior.Spent most of her time practicing to use her sword with Gunther and the Red Prince. Recruit Able Non Playable Characters * Morieno - An alchemist who was betrayed by his landlord and sold as a slave in Tel Harran. * Rungdahl - Originally a priestess from the Maeshapolis Monastery, who's said to be blessed with the "gift of sight" as she has an uncanny ability to discover many valuable things. * Wayland - Oldest of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. Lost his sight as punishment for helping the rebels. * Egil - The second brother of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. * Slagfidr - The youngest of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. Other Characters * Lucia - High Chancellor of the Ao Si race. * Mysterious Hooded Man - Protege of the dark prince. * Gunther - Roland's brother who is known to be quite the barbaric warrior. * Roland - A sadistic man who prefers knowledge over bronze, but is not afraid of causing bloodshed. * Jamal - A proud captain of the sea who sails his signature ship 'The Prancing Lion'. Story Themes This overall theme is dark and grim. Almost everyone in the world of Legrand has given up hope and simply waits for the inevitable doom. A lot of subjects addressed in the game are issues pertaining to our current modern society. Music TBA Development TBA Release TBA Receptions TBA Production Credit TBA Packaging Artwork Trivia TBA Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse